paradoks
by ulil.olala
Summary: Setelah lima tahun menghilang, Harry dikejutkan dengan perintah kementrian untuk mengawasi Malfoy sebagai asisten pribadinya. Jarak pernikahannya dengan Ginny semakin dekat, namun hubungan rahasianya dengan Malfoy delapan tahun lalu—mulai menghantui Harry lagi. [HarryxFem!Draco] [Multichapter]
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

* * *

Tahun keenam, Hogwarts, 1997

.

Harry tidak ingat kapan dirinya pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Amarah, rasa sedih, dan duka berkecamuk membutakan pikirannya. Tangannya gemetaran memegang tongkat sihir.

Harry menabrak dua anak laki-laki sesaat sebelum berlari menyebrangi Aula Depan dan keluar ke halaman yang gelap.

Udara malam menamparnya. Sebenarnya rasanya nyaman mengingat dia pernah mengendap-endap berdua bersama_nya_—tertawa dan duduk di tepian Danau Hitam sekitar dua tahun lalu. Tetapi sekarang perasaannya berbeda. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Harry adalah menghabisi Snape dan _dia_—sama seperti bagaimana Snape membunuh Dumbledore tanpa ampun tadi sore.

Dia bisa melihat tiga sosok berlari di padang rumput, menuju gerbang—bersiap-siap untuk ber-Disapparate. Jika dilihat dari sosoknya, mereka adalah si Pelahap Maut pirang yang besar, dan agak jauh didepannya, Snape dan _Malfoy_.

Langkah Malfoy sedikit terseok karena berusaha mengimbangi langkah Snape. Rambut pirang pucat Malfoy sedikit berkibar dan Harry berusaha melupakan bagaimana rasanya mengelus helai lembut itu.

Dilihatnya kilatan sinar di kejauhan yang sekejap menerangi buruannya. Dia tak tahu apa itu, namun terus berlari, belum cukup dekat untuk menyerang dengan kutukan.

Kemudian apa yang diingatnya adalah Hagrid yang meraung marah berusaha mencegah para Pelahap Maut kabur, dan meskipun setiap tarikan napas terasa merobek paru-parunya dan dadanya sakit seperti terbakar, Harry berlari lebih cepat berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran jika Hagrid akan mati dengan cara yang sama seperti Dumbledore.

Ada yang menghantam bagian belakang pinggangnya dan dia terjerembap, wajahnya menghantam tanah, darah mengucur deras dari kedua hidungnya. Dia tahu, bahkan selagi berguling membalik, tongkat sihirnya siap, bahwa kakak-beradik Carrow yang telah disalipnya tadi di kastil sekarang sudah dekat di belakangnya.

"_Impedimenta!"_ teriaknya lantang seraya berguling berjongkok rendah di tanah yang rendah. Seleret sinar mengenai salah satu Carrow sehingga jatuh dan menimpa yang satunya. Harry melompat bangun dan berlari lagi berusaha mengejar Snape, melewati Hagrid yang berduel dengan si Pelahap Maut pirang.

Snape dan Malfoy tidak mengacuhkannya. Mereka terus berlari dan akan melewati gerbang sebentar lagi. Amarah meluap di dadanya sekali lagi. Dia sadar betul ketika tongkatnya teracung ke arah Snape.

"_Stupefy!"_ jeritnya. Sayangnya serangannya luput. Pancaran sinar merah meluncur melalui kepala Snape.

Snape berteriak, "Lari Dracia!" dan berbalik. Dalam jarak dua puluh meter dia dan Harry saling pandang sebelum mengangkat tongkat mereka bersamaan.

Tatkala Harry ingin melancarkan kutukan _Cruciatus_, Snape menangkis kutukan itu, membuat Harry terlempar ke belakang sebelum dia menyelesaikannya. Harry berguling dan lewat sudut matanya dia dapat melihat wajah Malfoy—yang dalam ingatannya, tidak pernah sepucat ini sebelumnya.

Malfoy gemetaran dan dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Harry mencoba menghilangkan rasa iba di hatinya dan melupakan bagaimana Malfoy menangis di hadapan Dumbledore tadi. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Malfoy ikut andil dalam tewasnya Dumbledore dan Harry menanamkan hal itu kuat-kuat di pikirannya.

Snape berteriak lagi, "Dracia, lari!" Tetapi sia-sia. Malfoy masih diam gemetaran di tempatnya.

Emosi yang sudah menumpuk membuncah, meledak. Hati Harry terasa sangat sakit. Menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat, dia menyerang Snape lagi.

Duel mereka tidak imbang. Snape berhasil menangkis semua kutukannya. Jika Snape membalas menyerang, tentu saja Harry bisa mati. Namun, Harry sudah tidak perduli lagi. Persetan dengan Voldemort dan semuanya. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah pergi menyusul Dumbledore.

Harry tersengal. Dia merasa lecutan panas-putih menghantam wajahnya dan dia terpelanting ke belakang tanah. Bintik-bintik cahaya menyembur di depan matanya dan sejenak seluruh napas telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Buckbeak kemudian datang menyerang Snape.

Napasnya tidak beraturan, pandangannya buram. Sosok Malfoy masih diam. Lingkaran hitam yang selama setahun telah ada di pelupuk matanya semakin jelas. Meskipun begitu, dia masih tetap terlihat begitu cantik—dan rapuh.

Snape menarik lengan Malfoy dan berlari secepat kilat.

Entah hanya firasatnya—atau memang begitu, Harry seolah dapat mendengar Malfoy bebicara lirih. "Harry, maafkan aku."

Kemudian Harry terhuyung bangun, mencari-cari tongkatnya dengan grogi, berharap masih dapat mengejar lagi—tetapi bahkan ketika jari-jarinya meraba-raba di rumput, melempar ranting—dia tahu benar, dia sudah terlambat.

Satu-satunya pemandangan yang dilihatnya ketika Snape dan Malfoy ber-Disapparate adalah—butiran tangis yang terjatuh dari kelopak mata Malfoy sewaktu pandangan mereka bersibobrok barang sepersekian sekon.

Snape telah tiada. Begitu juga Malfoy. Harry limbung ke belakang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Matanya terpejam. Ada bagian hatinya yang terasa kosong dan begitu sakit. Harry ingin berharap jika bagian itu untuk Dumbledore—tapi sayangnya tidak.

Kilasan-kilasan singkat dia dan Malfoy berciuman di koridor dekat kandang burung hantu sebelum tugas terakhir Turnamen Triwizard sewaktu kelas empat berputar secara tidak terkendali di otaknya.

"_Aku-aku rasa aku menyukaimu Harry_—_maksudku Potter!"_

Rasa pening menjalari kepalanya. Harry tertawa bodoh. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu akan jadi begini hasilnya sekarang. Mengutuk dirinya sesekali, Harry terisak pelan sebelum Hagrid datang.

Bahunya gemetaran. Bahkan meskipun ada Ginny yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang—Harry tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak dapat melupakan gadis itu. Tak pernah dia sangka jika hubungan singkatnya dengan Malfoy dua tahun lalu akan sebegini berdampak pada dirinya.

Harry masih mencintainya. Mencintai Malfoy yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**paradoks**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Harry Potter x Fem!Draco Malfoy


	2. SATU

**SATU**

* * *

Kementrian Sihir, 2003

.

Harry berjalan tergesa melewati Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir. Arloji emas hadiah dari keluarga Weasley sewaktu ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas dilirik sesekali. Seharusnya, dia sudah berada di kantor Auror lima belas menit lalu—namun karena beberapa urusan mendesak, dia _sedikit_ terlambat.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Harry berdoa agar jabatannya selamat. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat menjadi Kepala Auror dua minggu—dan hari ini ada jadwal bertemu dengan Menteri Sihir pukul sembilan pagi, tepatnya delapan menit yang akan datang, dan kantor Auror jaraknya masih berpuluh meter di bawah.

Untung saja, dia berhasil masuk lift Kementrian sesaat sebelum menutup. Beberapa orang dari divisi lain memerhatikannya. Harry mendengus. Bahkan di usianya yang sekarang dia masih saja menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Harry setengah berlari menuju Markas Besar Auror. Pintunya terbuka dan Harry mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, setelah mengintip sebentar.

Melirik arloji lagi, Harry meringis. _Terlambat dua menit_. Kingsley Shacklebolt menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Errr...selamat pagi, Pak Menteri." Sedikit berbasa-basi, Harry berjalan perlahan menuju kursi kerjanya. Para Auror lain memerhatikannya.

"Nah, Potter—keluar dulu sebentar, kita bicara di ruanganku."

Harry mengikuti Kingsley. Dia tahu pasti dia kelihatan sangat bodoh sampai membuat Menteri Sihir menunggu. Memang Harry sudah mengenal Kingsley sejak lama, tetapi Kingsley adalah atasannya—jadi tetap saja memalukan menurutnya.

Kingsley menekan tombol lift. Lift sedang dalam keadaan kosong, jadi tak lama Kingley membuka mulutnya. "Harry, kau tahu kan jika kau ini baru diangkat menjadi Kepala Auror?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Nah—sebagai atasanmu, aku akan memaafkan keterlambatanmu kali ini. Namun jangan sampai kau tidak mendapat wibawa di depan Auror lainnya karena masalah ini."

"Saya mengerti, Pak Menteri." Harry berdehem.

Sesaat setelah lift terbuka, mereka berjalan menuju kantor Menteri Sihir. Harry sendiri sudah beberapa kali pergi ke sana untuk menerima tugas. Letaknya di dalam sehingga mereka harus berjalan agak jauh.

"Kau sudah tahu kan alasan kenapa aku menemuimu?" Kingsley bertanya.

"Saya dengar katanya ada pegawai magang yang akan menjadi bawahan saya. Eh—benar begitu, Pak Menteri?"

Suara langkah mereka menggema di lorong. Ada beberapa pejabat kementrian yang lewat dan pura-pura tidak memerhatikan mereka.

"Secara garis besarnya memang begitu," ucapan Kingsley terhenti sejenak. "Aku tahu ini pasti mendadak untukmu—tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan mengurus hal ini. Karena orang yang akan menjadi bawahan barumu kasusnya spesial."

Harry menoleh menatap Kingsley, sedikit kebingungan mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Apa maksud anda?"

Kingsley mengabaikannya sejenak, karena mereka telah sampai di kantornya. Papan tanda keemasan bertuliskan "KANTOR MENTERI SIHIR" berkilau terkena cahaya temaram lampu berwarna kuning. Kingsley masuk kemudian disusul olehnya.

Di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Cukup ganjil sebenarnya, mengingat biasanya ada Percy dan Asisten Junior Menteri.

"Weasley dan Sloper sedang ada urusan keluar." Ujar Kingsley seolah dapat menjawab rasa penasaran Harry.

Kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan. Kingsley berdehem dan melanjutkan bicaranya, "Yah, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena memberitahukan hal ini sangat mendadak. Kau ingat bukan beberapa orang yang terlibat kegiatan dengan Pelahap Maut saat perang besar dua tahun lalu dimasukkan ke dalam penanganan spesial?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

"Beberapa anggota keluarga mereka ada yang menjadi tahanan rumah, dan ada yang dibiarkan bebas atas nama kemanusiaan sesuai permintaanmu." Kingsley menjentikkan tongkatnya dan membuat teko teh menuang sendiri.

"Seperti Dracia Malfoy misalnya—" hati Harry mencelos mendengarnya "dia meminta izin khusus untuk pindah keluar negeri dengan jaminan semua aktivitas sihirnya diawasi, sementara Narcissa Malfoy menjadi tahanan rumah."

Ada jeda lagi sewaktu Kingsley memberinya secangkir teh pekat. "Nah, rupanya setelah lima tahun, Malfoy memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris—dan meminta pengawasannya dihilangkan. Setelah berdiskusi dengan beberapa anggota Wizengamot, kami telah memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya dengan syarat Malfoy mau terikat kontrak kerja menjadi anggota Auror sementara selama enam bulan."

Harry hampir saja tersedak tehnya. Perlu waktu baginya untuk mencerna semua perkataan Kingsley barusan. "Tu-tunggu, apa maksud anda tentang 'menjadi anggota Auror sementara' tadi?"

Raut wajah Kingsley sekali lagi tidak terbaca. "Aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali meminta maaf padamu, Harry. Aku tahu pasti rasanya sulit dipercaya karena kau harus mengurusi masalah ini—tapi dari semua divisi kementrian, hanya Aurorlah yang masih memiliki wewenang untuk terlibat dengan Pelahap Maut dan Perang Sihir Kedua. Apalagi, kau adalah orang yang memberikan kesaksian atas Malfoy sehingga dia tidak masuk Azkaban—meskipun dia adalah anggota Pelahap Maut."

Harry bersusah payah menahan agar dia tidak mendengus.

"Sudah diputuskan bahwa Malfoy akan menjadi asistenmu selama enam bulan sebagai jaminan membebaskannya dari segala tuduhan kejahatan perang."

Jujur, Harry tidak tahu perasaan apa yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Setelah lima tahun Malfoy menghilang tanpa kabar, dia tiba-tiba kembali dan menjadi asistennya sekarang. Harry menatap Kingsley dengan wajah datar. "Kapan dia akan mulai bekerja sebagai bawahan saya—jika saya boleh tahu?"

Kingsley menyesap tehnya dan balas menatapnya. "Mulai Senin nanti. Tapi dia akan datang hari ini untuk orientasi sebentar. Weasley dan Sloper sedang menjemputnya, kurasa mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kali ini Harry benar-benar tersedak. Baru saja Kingsley mau melambaikan tongkatnya untuk membantu Harry, pintu diketuk dua kali—dan Harry tidak ingat kapan dirinya merasa secanggung ini.

"Ya masuk!" Seru Kingsley—yang menatap Harry dengan prihatin.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, kemudian Percy dan Sloper masuk. Mereka memiliki raut wajah yang sama. Harry menganggap itu adalah ekspresi terkejut, dan dia menduga ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy. Jantungnya sendiri berdegup sedikit kencang.

"Pak Menteri, kami telah menjemput Ms Malfoy." Percy melapor. Pandangan mereka bersibobrok dan Harry mengangguk sekali untuk menyapanya. Percy balas mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Weasley, Sloper." Kingsley berdiri. "Ms Malfoy, silahkan kau boleh masuk."

Begitu Malfoy melangkah masuk, Harry langsung paham kenapa Percy dan Sloper memasang ekspresi wajah begitu. Harry sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya.

Malfoy tampak benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang Harry ingat lima tahun lalu. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan dia memakai riasan wajah tipis. Rambut pirangnya dipotong sebahu dan digelung asal. Hal lain yang membuat Harry tercengang adalah Malfoy dengan sengaja menindik telinganya—tiga di kiri dan satu di kanan. Belum lagi, Malfoy memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan digelung sampai sebatas siku—menunjukan lambang Pelahap Maut—celana jins panjang ketat, dan sepatu bot dengan hak tiga senti. Dia mengecat kukunya—yang dipotong pendek rapi—dengan warna cokelat muda.

Bukan hal yang wajar jika Malfoy terlihat seperti model majalah _Muggle_. Harry diam-diam bertanya apa yang Malfoy lakukan selama lima tahun sampai membuatnya seperti _ini_. Karena Malfoy yang Harry kenal tidak akan berkeliaran memakai _pakaian Muggle_ dan menindik telinganya. Harry bahkan diam-diam curiga jika Malfoy memiliki tato di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Malfoy menundukan badannya dan menyapa mereka. "Selamat pagi, Pak Menteri—dan selamat pagi juga, Potter."

Kingsley membalasnya dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Harry sendiri kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ms Malfoy—sesuai permintaan anda atas pembebasan pengawasan penggunaan tongkat sihir, kami mengajukan syarat agar anda bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Kepala Auror kami, Mr Potter—sebagai jaminan pembebasan selama enam bulan. Anda setuju?"

Malfoy mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kingsley memberi Malfoy secangkir teh yang sama dengan yang Harry minum sebelumnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "dan apakah anda setuju jika dalam masa-masa percobaan ini, anda tidak boleh terkait dengan penggunaan sihir hitam dan ilegal?"

"Ya, saya setuju."

"Anda setuju jika dalam masa kerja anda, anda berada di bawah perintah Mr Potter dan harus mematuhi aturan kementrian—kemudian jika diketahui ada pelanggaran yang anda buat, anda menerima risiko pembatalan atas permintaan anda?"

"Ya, saya setuju."

"Dan, Harry?" Kingsley menoleh ke arahnya. "Apakah kau setuju jika Ms Malfoy menjadi tanggung jawabmu selama enam bulan penuh?"

"Errr—" Harry agak tidak yakin dengan hal ini sebenarnya, namun enam bulan bukan waktu yang lama, maka dia mempertimbangkannya dalam hati sebentar. "Baiklah, saya setuju."

Kingsley menjentikan tongkatnya lagi dan tiba-tiba saja muncul selembar perkamen dan pena bulu. "Baik, kalau begitu, silahkan anda sekalian menandatangani surat perjanjian ini."

Harry membubuhkan tanda tangannya setelah Malfoy. Kemudian perkamen itu tergulung dengan sendirinya dan melayang terbang ke salah satu rak besar berisi ratusan gulungan perkamen lainnya.

"Sesuai isi perjanjian, Saya mempersilahkan Mr Potter untuk mengajak Ms Malfoy berkeliling dan menjelaskan tugasnya secara singkat untuk hari ini. Sloper, antarkan mereka sampai lift—jika kau tak keberatan."

Sloper menutup pintu dan mengantarkan mereka berdua sampai depan lift. Harry berbasa-basi mengucapkan terima kasih. Sloper mengangguk dan berbisik 'semoga beruntung' di telinga Harry sebelum berbalik pergi ke kantor Kingsley.

Selepas kepergian Sloper suasana menjadi sangat canggung di antara mereka berdua. Harry tak henti-hentinya berharap ada orang yang mendobrak pintu lift untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Lift berdenting dan suara monoton yang selalu muncul setiap pintu akan membuka terdengar di telinga Harry.

"Lewat sini," Harry menunjukan jalan menuju Markas Auror. Beberapa penyihir pria bersiul menggoda Malfoy—tetapi dia tak mengacuhkannya.

Suasana markas tampak berantakan seperti biasanya. Ron sendiri sepertinya sedang mengurus kasus tentang hilangnya anak lima tahun di dekat Godric Hollow.

Sewaktu Harry masuk, sontak saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian—tentu saja selain karena pertemuannya dengan Kingsley, dia membawa tamu tak terduga.

"Harry apa-apaan..." Ron pasti ingin menanyainya, namun perkataannya terputus tatkala melihat Malfoy di belakangnya.

"Jadi tadi aku dan Pak Menteri membicarakan tentang pegawai baru yang akan bekerja di sini." Harry berusaha menjelaskannya sesimpel mungkin—tapi tetap saja rasanya sulit. "Kenalkan, Dracia Malfoy, dia akan bekerja bersama kita selama enam bulan ke depan menjadi asistenku."

Hampir seluruh Auror menunjukan ekspresi terkejut yang menggelikan. Ron menganga lebar sekali sampai seolah-olah rahangnya akan terjatuh kapan saja.

Malfoy mengedikkan kepala singkat. Dia tidak memerdulikan sikap para Auror yang berlebihan. Harry menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian berusaha menjelaskan pada Malfoy tentang tugasnya.

"Malfoy," Harry memanggilnya, Malfoy balas menatapnya. "Tentang tugasmu—aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu membutuhkan asisten, tapi ya sudahlah—kau bertugas membantuku menyiapkan berkas dan arsip. Kemudian, jika ada misi di lapangan, kau akan membantuku menyelidiki dan mengumpulkan barang bukti."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Meja kerjamu ada di sebelahku. Tadinya meja itu untuk menaruh berkas dan laporan—tapi kau bisa memakainya setelah dibereskan."

Harry memberikan isyarat pada yang lain untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Ron masih menatapnya tidak percaya dan menuntut meminta penjelasan. Dia mengatakan 'nanti' tanpa suara. Ron mendengus dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sembari sesekali mengumpat. Harry mengembuskan napas. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi tadi membuatnya penat—padahal jam makan siang pun masih setengah jam lagi.

Malfoy sibuk membereskan meja di sebelah Harry. Dia mengangkat tumpukan perkamen dan peta kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam rak berlabelkan "berkas".

Harry dengan asal membaca catatan kasus yang sedang digalinya. Pikirannya buyar dan dia telah membaca baris yang sama lebih dari empat kali. Harry mencoba menahan agar dia tetap waras—terutama setelah Kingsley menyuruhnya untuk menjadi atasan dan mengawasi Malfoy.

Malfoy. Orang yang sama dengan cinta pertama Harry delapan tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini—bahkan Ron dan Hermione pun tidak. Mereka berdua bahkan menjadi kekasih tidak sampai dua bulan—karena Harry memutuskannya sepihak setelah Cedric meninggal dibunuh saat tugas ketiga Turnamen Triwizard dulu.

Setelah itu, Malfoy bersikap luar biasa menyebalkan melebihi sikapnya di tahun-tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts saat kelas lima. Harry juga sempat mengabaikannya karena dia menjalin hubungan dengan Cho saat itu. Hubungan mereka terbentuk dan merenggang begitu saja.

Fakta jika Harry diam-diam sangat menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Malfoy selalu menamparnya dengan keras—bahkan sampai saat ini.

Cincin pertunangan berwarna emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya menjadi pengingat untuknya bahwa Malfoy bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Dia punya Ginny. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari enam tahun, dan masih baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

Apalagi, Malfoy pergi menghilang entah kemana saat Harry menuntut penjelasan darinya. Meskipun sekarang dia kembali secara mendadak ke hadapannya—Harry sudah memutuskan tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit apapun yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

Dracia Malfoy hanyalah masa lalu dan tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Di hatinya hanya ada Ginny. Mereka akan menikah Februari tahun depan, dan Harry akan menemukan kebahagian yang selama ini dia cari—_atau seharusnya begitu._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**paradoks**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Harry Potter x Fem!Draco Malfoy

* * *

Masih banyak utang multichap malah ngaplod yang baru hehehe. Draft ini udah ada lama banget dari 2016 jadi daripada sayang jadi debu doang, ulil lanjutin aja. Yang nungguin apdet ff ulil yang lain, maaf banget ulil belum bisa apdet, tapi ulil usahakan secepatnya. Terimakasih yang udah sempat mampir!


	3. DUA

Juli, Malfoy Manor, 1988

.

Harry merapikan jubahnya dengan asal. Kakinya melangkah memasuki area kediaman Malfoy yang luas setelah gerbang terbuka. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling—menyusuri satu-satu objek yang ada.

Dia mengakui manor milik keluarga Malfoy memang megah dan indah. Harry sendiri tidak ingat betul suasana tempat ini, meskipun dia pernah kemari—untuk ditawan. Keluarga Malfoy nampaknya telah membetulkan semua kerusakan rumah mereka dengan sigap, karena Harry tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda rumah ini digunakan sebagai markas Pelahap Maut dan kediaman Voldemort beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, Harry mengetuk pintu kayu berpelitur halus dengan pegangan keperakan. Sekali lagi, Harry merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

Tak sampai dua menit, pintu terbuka, menampilkan Narcissa Malfoy dengan raut wajah lelah—namun dia tersenyum melihat Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter," sapanya. "Mari masuk dulu."

Harry mengikuti Narcissa dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan secara tiba-tiba satu peri rumah muncul dengan bunyi 'plop' keras.

"Ya Madam," peri rumah itu menunduk, "ada yang bisa Dory bantu?"

Narcissa tersenyum ke arah Dory. "Tolong siapkan teh dan kue untuk Mr Potter."

Dory mengangguk dan kembali menghilang dengan bunyi 'plop' yang sama.

Harry bergerak tak nyaman ketika Narcissa menatapnya lurus di mata. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu untuk hasil sidang kemarin, Mr Potter. Karena jika bukan karena kesaksianmu sudah pasti aku dan Dracia akan menetap di Azkaban."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, Mrs Malfoy." Harry menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih pada anda karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya bulai Mei kemarin."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Narcissa berdehem. "Jika aku boleh tahu, hal apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Harry terdiam sebentar. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang sidang pembebasan keluarga Malfoy tepat sehari yang lalu. Dracia Malfoy tidak berani menatap matanya selama sidang. Wajahnya pucat dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Seusai sidang, Harry berencana untuk berbicara padanya. Ada sedikit harapan di hatinya bahwa hubungan mereka dapat diperbaiki—sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Karena Harry benar-benar merindukan senyum Malfoy saat bersamanya. Setengah hatinya berteriak menolak, agar jangan meninggalkan Ginny—namun apa boleh buat, Harry tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. _Dia masih mencintai Malfoy_.

Sayangnya, selepas sidang kemarin, Malfoy dengan sengaja cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya sehingga Harry tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Alasan klise yang sama yang membuat Harry nekat pergi ke Malfoy Manor. Harry butuh penjelasan. Dia butuh kepastian. _Tolong beritahu aku jika bukan aku satu-satunya yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini, Dracia._

Harry menarik napas sekali dan menatap Narcissa, "saya perlu bicara empat mata dengan Dracia."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika Dory membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue kering. "Silahkan tehnya, Mister," cicit Dory pelan. Setelah nampan diletakan, Dory bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

Harry tidak meminumnya. Dia masih larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sembari menunggu jawaban dari Narcissa.

"Dracia," Narcissa berbicara lamat-lamat. Harry dapat merasakan kemiripan dengan anaknya dari raut wajahnya. "Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pergi."

Hati Harry mencelos. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Kami—Lucius dan Dracia, bertengkar kemarin sebelum Lucius diseret ke Azkaban. Lucius menamparnya keras. Dracia menyalahkan ayahnya atas semua kejadian yang terjadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan bertemu Menteri Sihir yang baru secara personal. Dracia meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Inggris. Dia telah pergi setengah jam sebelum kau datang—aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali ke sini."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Narcissa lirih, kemudian dia terisak pelan.

Tangan Harry gemetar. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghibur Narcissa karena dia juga terlalu syok—atau mungkin kecewa. Bayangan dia dan Malfoy dapat tertawa bersama lagi sudah pupus. Harry berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menutup lubang kosong yang menganga di hatinya. Sekali lagi, Malfoy telah meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

* * *

**paradoks**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Harry Potter x Fem!Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

* * *

**DUA**

* * *

.

Saat jam makan siang, Harry dan Ron menemui Hermione di kafe muggle langganan mereka. Dia memesan roti lapis dan kapucino.

Hermione menyikut Harry dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" tatap Harry dengan jengkel. Hermione memilih melirik Ron yang makan dengan pandangan jijik sebelum kembali ke Harry.

"Si Malfoy itu," Hermione menyesap tehnya. "Benar dia jadi asistenmu?"

Harry menghela napas. Ron bahkan berhenti makan dan memerhatikannya juga.

"Iya. Tanya saja Ron."

Hermione menggigit roti lapisnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?"

"Entahlah—lima tahun menghilang, dan kembali begitu saja. Kingsley menyuruhnya untuk menjadi asistenku untuk enam bulan supaya dia bisa bebas dari pengawasan kementrian seutuhnya."

Jubah mereka sedikit menyembul dari tas tangan Hermione yang sudah diberi mantra perluasan. Tentu saja mereka harus mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju muggle agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Ron berjengit saat mendapati makan siangnya sudah habis. "Ngomong-ngomong Harry," Ron membuka pembicaraan, "kau tidak akan repot dapat asisten Malfoy?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, kau tahu kan—dia itu sangat menyebalkan dan membuatmu di detensi beberapa kali saat di Hogwarts dulu?" dia menambahkan. "Bagaimana seandainya dia malah sengaja mengacau dan merepotkan pekerjaanmu."

Hermione mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan bodoh Ron. Pasti ada semacam kontrak yang mengatur tentang hal ini. Malfoy tidak bebal sehingga dia tidak akan mengacau secara terang-terangan—apalagi dia yang meminta hal ini. Lagipula dia pasti berubah—tidak kekanakan seperti dulu, benar begitu?"

"Jika yang kau maksud berubah dengan menjadi semakin cantik—aku setuju." Ron mendengus. "Aku tahu dia punya darah Black dan dia memang cantik sejak dulu—tapi astaga, dia itu keturunan _veela_ atau apasih?"

Setelah mendengarnya, Hermione mencubit Ron. Harry memerhatikan mereka dengan setengah hati. Benar juga yang dikatakan Ron. Malfoy memang terlihat sangat cantik dan berbeda.

"Nah Harry," Hermione membiarkan Ron yang mengaduh kesakitan, "sekedar pengingat, mau dia secantik _veela_ seperti yang dikatakan Ron atau apapun, jangan main mata dengannya. Aku tidak mau dengar kabar kau ditonjok oleh George dan Charlie mengingat kau sudah bertunangan dengan Ginny."

Selepas Hermione berbicara begitu, Harry merasa ada bom atom yang jatuh ke perutnya.

"Ya jelas tidak mungkin, Hermione. Harry dan Malfoy bersama itu salah satu hal terkonyol yang kubayangkan." Ron bersungut-sungut kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan risotto. "Lagipula, aku percaya pada Harry. Dia akan menjaga Ginny seumur hidupnya."

Harry tersenyum kaku dan menunduk menatap kapucinonya yang mulai dingin. Ron percaya padanya—begitu juga anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, dia akan selalu mencintai Ginny.

_Malfoy hanya masa lalu_, Harry membatin. _Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padanya. Dia hanyalah bagian dari kenanganku saat sekolah_.

Kemudian dia menghabiskan makan siangnya, membiarkan Ron dan Hermione larut dalam perdebatan kecil—sementara pikirannya sendiri dipenuhi perkataan dua sahabatnya barusan.

Pukul satu siang, mereka kembali ke kementian. Hermione melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka saat berpisah di lantai empat. Sebelum sampai ke Markas Besar Auror, ada beberapa orang yang tersisa di lift sehingga Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Memo antar departemen berterbangan di sekitar mereka dan Harry hanya memerhatikannya dengan jenuh. Salah satu memo menabrak bahu Ron. Tak lama dia mengumpat keras, membuat orang-orang sekitar menoleh memerhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" Harry bertanya.

"Dari atasannya Hermione," Ron memberitahu, wajahnya muram. "Katanya aku harus kembali ke lantai atas. Ingat kasus anak lima tahun yang hilang itu? Tampaknya dia diseret pergi oleh mahkluk-entah-apa-namanya, dan aku harus ke Divisi Makhluk untuk mengurusnya."

Saat lift membuka di lantai dua, Ron bilang jika dia akan kembali ke atas sehingga tidak apa Harry pergi lebih dulu ke markas besar. Harry dapat mendengar Ron yang bersungut-sungut tentang kasusnya, "kalau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan mahkluk gaib kenapa melapornya ke kantor Auror coba?"

Harry berjalan menuju Markas Besar Auror dengan beberapa orang yang memerhatikannya. Sudah pasti rumor tentang Malfoy yang menjadi asistennya sudah tersebar. Suasana kantor hening. Kebanyakan Auror belum kembali dari istirahat makan siang mereka. Harry sendiri tidak keberatan, mengingat tugas Auror yang memang melelahkan. Hanya ada Malfoy di dalam yang sedang membaca buku. Ketika Harry masuk, dia mendongak sebentar dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Harry duduk di sebelahnya—karena memang posisi meja mereka yang berdekatan—dan pura-pura membaca perkamen berisi catatan kasus.

"Kau bisa pulang, jika kau mau." Harry tiba-tiba berbicara. Matanya tak luput sedikitpun dari perkamen. "Hari ini kau kan belum resmi bekerja, jadi aku tidak keberatan jika kau pulang duluan."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Malfoy menolaknya dengan halus. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian bekerja sehingga aku tidak kelabakan nanti."

"Oh. Terserah kau kalau begitu."

Hening lagi. Dalam hati Harry benar-benar merasa canggung hanya berduaan dengan Malfoy. Auror yang lain juga belum kembali, dan dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk tentang mereka yang sengaja ogah-ogahan. Mungkin, dia harus mulai sedikit bersikap tegas.

"Errr..." Harry mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Mulai senin nanti Malfoy akan menjadi bawahannya, dan bukan hal yang bagus jika situasi canggung ini terus berlanjut.

Malfoy mendongak dan menatap Harry dengan pandangan 'ada apa?' lalu menutup bukunya.

"Yah...kau tahu kan, sebenarnya aku punya banyak pertanyaan—tetapi itu tidak ada urusannya dengan pekerjaan, jadi hal ini saja yang akan kutanyakan. Kau dimana selama lima tahun ini?"

"Aku tinggal berpindah-pindah. Setahun setengah di Perancis, enam bulan di Jerman, dan sisanya menjelajahi negara lain. Maaf tidak mengabarimu, tapi memang apa pentingnya buatmu?"

"Tidak ada sih," Harry meringis. "Hanya penasaran saja."

Malfoy bergumam 'oh' pelan. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Jujur, situasi seperti inilah yang dapat membuat Harry tertekan. Setelah bertahun tidak bertegur sapa, dia tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa pada Malfoy. Apalagi, Malfoy sudah berbeda dengan orang yang menjadi rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu.

Harry ingat betul jika dulu Malfoy-lah yang selalu mendatangi kompartemennya sampai kelas lima dan selalu berusaha menyulut emosi Harry. Rasanya benar-benar aneh karena Harry-lah yang mencoba mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan saat ini. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa—tetapi Malfoy akan menjadi asistennya, dan bukan hal yang baik jika hubungan mereka renggang karena kejadian masa lalu. Harry tentu tidak mau merasa kagok berlebihan saat berduaan dengan Malfoy.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Malfoy sekarang. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Harry tahu itu. Sedikit banyak, dia merindukan Malfoy yang cerewet seperti saat mereka berada di Hogwarts.

Malfoy menatap peta dunia yang ditandai titik merah kecil yang berpendar. Sebenarnya, peta itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi karena sebagian besar buronan sudah tertangkap. Harry baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi, sebelum Ron masuk sambil bersungut-sungut.

Keheningan yang tadinya ada diantara mereka buyar dengan sumpah-serapah yang keluar dari mulut Ron. Agaknya, Harry agak bersyukur karena telepas dari situasi tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Ada apa, Ron?" Dia bertanya.

Ron tampak akan mengacaukan isi markas. "Tahu tidak? Anak kecil yang hilang itu ternyata bermain di pinggiran hutan, dan tampaknya diseret oleh Troll. Ibunya yang panik menganggap jika anaknya diculik oleh salah satu penyihir hitam. Ingat sewaktu dia melapor kemari sambil berteriak-teriak? Anaknya sekarang sudah berada di St. Mungo untuk perawatan—orang dari Divisi Makhluk yang memberitahuku."

Harry menatap Ron dengan muram. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan Ron. Malfoy sendiri tampak asyik memerhatikan mereka.

"Heran benar. Seingatku aku menjadi Auror untuk memburu penyihir hitam—bukannya mengurusi anak hilang!"

Dalam hati, Harry mengangguk setuju. Seusai Perang Sihir, pekerjaan Auror bisa dibilang makin menjemukan. Sebagian Pelahap Maut sudah ditangkap. Undang-undang yang mengurus perlindungan Muggle juga semakin ditangguhkan sehingga bisa dibilang, pekerjaan Auror sekarang hanya sekedar mengayomi masyarakat.

Dia sendiri sedang mengurus kasus tentang keluarga yang terkena Kutukan Imperius di daerah Cornwall. Kasusnya sebentar lagi selesai, barang bukti juga sudah terkumpul, tinggal membuat laporan.

Harry sudah berpikir jauh hari untuk berhenti menjadi Auror dan melamar sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, tetapi Kingsley malah menaikkan pangkatnya dan menjadikannya sebagai Kepala Auror sehingga Harry harus melanjutkan profesinya.

Dia belum bilang perkara ini pada Malfoy. Harry hanya berharap jika Malfoy dapat bertahan dengan pekerjaan Auror yang membosankan selama enam bulan. Tentu saja karena Harry berharap tidak ada hal yang merepotkan yang terjadi karena ulah Malfoy. Apalagi, belakangan ini dia sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahannya dengan Ginny.

Ron masih marah-marah sewaktu para Auror kembali dari jam makan siangnya. Mereka memasang wajah yang sama muramnya dengan Harry dan memilih untuk mengabaikan Ron, kemudian melanjutkan tugas masing-masing—sembari sesekali mengobrol dan bertukar gosip.

Rutinitas yang membosankan ini terus berlanjut sampai jam pulang kerja. Tidak ada hal yang menarik—kecuali jika bawahannya tak sengaja membuka jendela dan membuat terbang beberapa memo dihitung. Harry sendiri agaknya terkesan dengan kesanggupan dia memerhatikan hal ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ibaratkan seperti menonton kakek-kakek memancing di danau yang tak berikan, situasi Markas Auror tidak jauh berbeda.

Pukul lima sore, Harry membubarkan para Auror—karena memang tak ada apapun lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan. Mereka keluar dari markas dengan wajah cerah dan perasaan gembira yang tidak berusaha ditutupi. Coba saja jika ketua mereka bukan Harry, pasti mereka tidak akan sesantai ini sekarang. Harry berdecak gemas.

Dia, Ron, dan Malfoy adalah orang yang terakhir tinggal. Ron bergumam tidak jelas tentang rencananya untuk berhenti, sementara Malfoy sibuk membereskan mejanya. Harry sendiri sedang memasukkan gulungan perkamen ke dalam laci.

"Harry," Ron memanggilnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau pulang sendiri tak apa? Hermione memintaku untuk ke Diagon Alley sebentar. Dia bilang kau tidak diajak karena kau sepertinya punya selusin beban pikiran dan lebih baik tidur di flatmu, apa itu benar?"

Sebenarnya iya. Hermione selalu saja tahu dan peka lebih dulu dibanding orang lain di sekitarnya. Dia tahu Hermione peduli, tetapi Harry merasa jika apa yang membebani pikirannya belakangan ini tidak diutarakan—sekalipun pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya senewen atas kerjaanku. Itu saja," balasnya dengan penuh dusta.

Tatapan cemas yang terkaca pada wajah Ron perlahan hilang; membuat Harry merasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia karena membohongi sahabatnya sendiri. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Ron pergi melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan beberapa kata penyemangat, menyuruhnya untuk cukup beristirahat, dan meninggalkan dia berdua hanya dengan Malfoy. Lagi. Situasi terakhir dari apa yang Harry inginkan saat ini.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi seiring dengan kepergian Ron. Dia sudah menyerah memikirkan bahan percakapan, memutuskan untuk membiarkan kecanggungan mengudara diantara mereka. Tetapi tidak begitu kenyataannya. Malfoy mendadak membuka mulutnya; kali pertama dia mengajak bicara lebih dulu setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong tadi pada Weasley. Ya kan, Potter?"

Ucapannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Ada beban seberat dua ton yang jatuh ke perutnya usai rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan. Nadanya mengalir tenang, namun bagi Harry pernyataan Malfoy barusan umpama sebuah belati yang menusuk dadanya dengan dalam.

Tatkala matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang palet biru keabuan milik Malfoy, Harry tahu enam bulan berikutnya akan menjadi neraka untuk hubungannya dengan Ginny. Lewat temaram lampu dalam Markas Auror, Harry menyadari jika Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat secantik ini dari sebelumnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Malfoy tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tak pernah berhasil Harry ketahui artinya; senyum yang sama yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Setelah itu Malfoy berbalik meninggalkannya; mematung sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Langkah dari sepatu botnya membuat bunyi yang bergaung dari sisi koridor.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih memahamimu lebih dari siapapun, sejak dulu."

Harry mencoba meyakinkan diri jika dia akan baik-baik saja—namun nasib sepertinya berkata tidak.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
